The invention relates to an apparatus for the transport of extruded profiles and includes at least one rectilinear transport path for receiving an extruded profile, and clamping means for clasping the leading and trailing ends respectively of an extruded profile. Such an apparatus is known from German Patent Application 4.019.974 (DE-A-4.019.974).
In such known apparatus, the profiles after being extruded are moved laterally in a horizontal plane with respect to the extrusion direction, in order to have the profiles cooled and transported to subsequent treatment stations. This type of relative arrangement of the different parts of an extrusion installation requires a large amount of space and does not allow optimal control of the profiles, especially not in high speed processes.